


Say That One More Time (FR)

by ellanather



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Sex, Slash, TRADUCTION, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellanather/pseuds/ellanather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction de la fiction du même nom de Jessumika. Sherlock s'ennuie. John est irrité. Que va faire John lorsque Sherlock va passer la limite entre "embetant mais tolérable" et "la ferme" ?</p><p>Traduction de la fiction de Jessumika</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say That one More Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35248) by Jessumika. 



> Salut à tous !
> 
> Aujourd'hui encore une traduction, encore un PWP, encore une relation bien chaude entre Sherlock et John et encore une fiction de Jessumika !
> 
> Voici donc la première partie !  
> Enjoy ! ♥

**Say That One More Time**

« John ? »

« Oui Sherlock ? »

« Je m'ennuie. »

John soupira. « Tu t'ennuies toujours sans une affaire. »

Sherlock se crispa. « Trouves moi en une ! » exigea-t-il.

Une veine sur le front de John pulsa. « Sherlock, un de ces jours, je vais juste te baiser pour enfin obtenir un peu de silence. »

Sherlock semblait amusé par cette remarque. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis John ? »

John soupira encore. « Je dis que si tu me dis que tu t'ennuies encore une fois, je vais faire quelque chose de drastique, comme enculer ton cerveau pour obtenir du silence.

John pouvait entendre le ricanement dans la voix de Sherlock à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Très bien. Je.  _M'ennuie_.

C'était la goutte d'eau. John se leva et traversa la pièce, puis il poussa Sherlock sur le sofa et bloqua ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« John, qu'est-ce que tu … »

« Je t'avais prévenu, Sherlock. »

Il avait l'air surpris. « je ne peux pas dire que je t'ai crus »

John pressa ses lèvres sur la nuque de Sherlock avec douceur.

Des frissons commençaient à parcourir sur la peau de Sherlock. « John. »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà été embrassé Sherlock ? » murmura John dans l'oreille de Sherlock, essayant d'être le plus séduisant possible.

« Bien évidement. » répliqua Sherlock avec humeur. « Ma mère le faisait et mon père- »

John le coupa « Ça ne compte pas. N'importe qui dans ta famille ne compte pas ! »

« Oh. Alors non, je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai été. »

John sourit à Sherlock, puis se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa avec douceur sur les lèvres. Après un moment, Sherlock répondit au baiser. John le repoussa gentiment, en souriant doucement à son colocataire.

« Ça c'est un baiser Sherlock »

Sherlock rougi légèrement et détourna les yeux. « Je sais que c'était un baiser. J'ai vu beaucoup de gens en faire. »

John recouvrit la bouche de Sherlock avec sa paume. « Le voir, c'est très différent que d'en faire l'expérience. » Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

John se pencha et suça la nuque de Sherlock, trouvant rapidement le point le plus sensible de cette partie de Sherlock. Les gémissements de Sherlock s'étouffaient contre la main de John. Celui-ci grimaça, il enleva sa main de la bouche de Sherlock et il continua à sucer sa nuque.

« John- Oh John, ça fait du bien. Considère que je ne m'ennuie plus. »

« Je n'ai pas encore fini, Sherlock » dit-il, en s'assurant de laisser un suçon sur la nuque de Sherlock.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Sherlock vexé.

John souri en déboutonnant ce que les fans avaient surnommé la chemise pourpre du sexe.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on va obtenir en enlevant ma chemise. » dit Sherlock, d'un air quelque peu irrité. Puis John commença à sucer un des tétons de Sherlock. « Oh. Maintenant je vois. C'est – Oh, C'est bon. » John souri et effleura avec sa langue le doux bouton, le mordillant légèrement.

Sherlock se cambra contre John, sa respiration devint chaotique. John lui fit encore un petit sourire et changea de téton. Celui-là s'était avéré beaucoup plus sensible, vu que Sherlock réagissait beaucoup plus.

« John –Oh, tu es formidable ! » Sherlock gémissait, le dos de sa main pressé sur son front, sa tête se balançait d'un côté et de l'autre, ses yeux se fermaient face au plaisir. John souri, et il pressa son bas ventre bien excité contre celui de Sherlock, qui commençait juste à s'ériger. La sensation de John contre lui, le rendait plus dur.

John embrassa l'estomac de Sherlock, et Sherlock se tortillait sous John. « Ça va ? » demanda John, une note d'inquiétude ressortait à travers sa question. Il arrêterait si Sherlock le lui demandait, et John réalisait que Sherlock pouvait vouloir qu'il s'arrête.

« Oui » expira Sherlock « Bien sûr. Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? »

« Et bien, je suis un peu en train de m'imposer à toi. » le visage de John se pétrifia. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

« Non », le corrigea Sherlock « je veux tout cela. La question la plus importante ici, c'est :  _Es ce que toi tu vas bien_  ? »

John acquiesça en tremblant. « Je ne veux juste … pas te  _violer_ … »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargirent. « Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Non, John ceci n'est pas un viol. Je savais que tu étais sérieux quand tu as dit que tu me baiserais si je disais encore une fois que je m'ennuyais. »

John leva les yeux sur lui. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi certain de quelque chose. Et je suis sûr de tout. »

John sourit nerveusement et embrassa son colocataire doucement. « OK », murmura-t-il.

Sherlock tira John plus près et l'embrassa. Les mains de John se frottèrent au pantalon de Sherlock pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, elles enlevèrent facilement le bouton et la fermeture éclair. Sherlock aida John à retirer son pantalon, et puis ses longs doigts fins s'attaquèrent au pantalon de John. John lutta contre son pantalon et son slip. Il avait une moyenne érection, mais pour un homme si petit ça paressait assez large.

John baissa la tête, l'enfonçant entre les cuisses de Sherlock. Celui-ci, puis senti quelque chose de chaud et humide sur ses bourses. « Mmh, John, C'est tellement bon… »

John enleva le slip de Sherlock, regardant avec stupéfaction l'érection de Sherlock. Sherlock souri à John. « Est-ce que tu aimes ? »

John acquiesça, incapable de parler. Il baissa lentement la tête, en excitant Sherlock avec son air de luxure.

Sherlock gémit « John je te veux tellement… » Son regard était fixé sur la bite de John. John lui rendit son sourire et lécha lentement l'érection humide de Sherlock.

« Sherlock » murmura-t-il. « Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse. »

« J- Je te veux. »

John souri. « Que veux-tu que je fasse, Sherlock ? »

Sherlock gémit désespérément. « Je veux que tu m'encule John ! »

John acquiesça. « Oui Monsieur. » Il souleva les jambes de Sherlock sur ses épaules avec douceur. « Sherlock … Ca va te faire du mal. » Il atteint le tiroir de la table de chevet pour prendre du lubrifiant.

« Je m'en fiche. » dit Sherlock, ses lèvres s'avançait obstinément. Il regardait John enduire ses doigts de lubrifiant.

« Dis-moi si ça fait trop mal, Sherlock. Je m'arrêterais. » Il poussa lentement un doigt dans l'intimité de Sherlock, essayant d'être le plus doux possible. Sherlock grimaça et se recula quelque peu, John s'excusa abondamment, mais Sherlock se relaxa après quelque temps.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Ça fait du bien. » Dit-il, en s'empalant de lui-même sur le doigt de John. Une fois que Sherlock s'était habitué, John remua son doigt à l'intérieur de Sherlock, et après quelques autres minutes il ajouta un autre doigt. Il poussa ses deux doigts plus loin, les pressant contre la prostate de Sherlock.

Sherlock gémit fortement. « Oh John, ne t'arête pas… » Mais John retira ses doigts. Sherlock gémit. « John. »

John s'approcha et embrassa Sherlock, puis sucerona son lobe d'oreille. « John – John, Je te veux à l'intérieur de moi, s'il te plait »

John gémit.  _S'il te plait_  ? Sherlock avait dit s'il te plait. Il devait vraiment le vouloir. Il pressa le bout de sa queue luisante contre l'entrée de Sherlock.

« Oui, vas-y John ! » gémit Sherlock, en s'agrippant au épaules de John, ses ongles s'y enfoncèrent. « je veux te sentir en moi »

John fit ce qu'on lui demandait, lentement et doucement il s'incéra à l'intérieur de Sherlock. Il ne put retenir un long gémissement. C'était son moment favori. Sentir l'étroitesse lorsqu'il pénétrait quelqu'un. C'était fantastique. Sa tête fut rejetée en arrière et ses yeux se fermèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un gémissement silencieux.

Sous lui il senti Sherlock se tendre, il stoppa à l'instant tout mouvement. « Sherlock ? »

« Un instant John, j'ai juste besoin d'un instant. »

John acquiesça. Il savait que ça devait être douloureux. Puis Sherlock gratta avec ses ongles le dos de John. Un flash blanc apparu devant ses yeux, et il sentit ses hanches se mouvoir vers l'avant. Sherlock gémit. « Oui … C'est ça … » Il sourit à John, aucune trace de douleur. « Ça te plait John ? »

John acquiesça, le plaisir s'écoulant dans ses veines. Ses sentiments devaient être visibles dans ses yeux, parce que quelque chose changea en Sherlock. Ses yeux devinrent flous et pleins de désir et sa main atteint le bas de sa queue dégoulinante.

John souri. « Ah – ah – ah » dit John, en retirant la main de Sherlock. « Pas touche ! »

Sherlock gémit. « J'ai besoin de la toucher, John… » Comme réponse John effectua une longue poussée. Sherlock haleta et gémit. « Oh, John ! »

L'excitation de John était à son comble. Il fallait qu'il bouge. Il le devait. Il commença à pousser à répétition, sa force et sa vitesse grandissant petit à petit. Les gémissements de Sherlock l'excitaient encore plus, ils lui envoyaient des frissons qui partaient de sa colonne pour rejoindre le bout de sa bite. « Oh oui ! Comme ça- ne t'arrête pas. John, laisse-moi la toucher, s'il te plait. »

John gémit dans la cuisse de Sherlock. Il hocha la tête. « D'accord Sherlock. OK » Il haletait de plus en plus fort. C'était si bon. Puis il augmenta encore le rythme en pilonnant son colocataire.

Alors que Sherlock attrapa sa queue, John glissa en lui juste dans le bon angle. Sherlock hurla lorsque John frappa sa prostate. « Oui ! John, juste là, juste – oh – oh – John ! »

John n'arrêtait plus de frapper cet endroit précis, essayant avec toute la vigueur nécessaire d'éteindre ce point à l'intérieur de Sherlock. La façon dont les muscles internes de Sherlock se resserraient sur lui à chaque fois était merveilleuse.

John entendu brièvement Sherlock, gémissant et haletant. « Oh mon dieu, c'est si bon – John ! Je ne me suis jamais senti si – ah ! »

John regarda Sherlock se masturber et John se renfonça encore une fois. Il avait trouvé un moyen de garder la meilleure position pour s'enfoncer dans le bon angle et frapper la prostate de Sherlock à chaque fois, et maintenant il la rappait plus rapidement qu'il ne l'eut jamais cru.

John gémit sourdement. « Sherlock – je suis si près ! »

Sherlock gémit « John ! Jouis à l'intérieur ! je te veux aussi. » la main de Sherlock accéléra ses mouvements sur sa pine, se masturbant sur le même rythme que les poussée infernales de John.

John gémit fortement dans l'oreille de Sherlock, criant son nom quand il vint. « Sherlock ! » John jouit à l'intérieur de Sherlock, ses hanches venant secouer le cul de Sherlock. Il se cambra, sa tête fut violement rejetée en arrière et se fermèrent en même temps que sa bouche s'ouvrait grand pour qu'il laisse sortir un gémissement guttural profond. Il s'agrippa aux hanches de Sherlock pour le mener à son orgasme.

Sherlock cria. « Oui ! ca y est, John ! » Il sentait son cul plein de la semence de John. Il sentit la libération de John en lui. Ca l'avait presque fait monter au septième ciel. Sherlock balança ses hanches lorsque John éjacula.

Sherlock était si proche, mais non il n'y était pas encore. Il continuait de se masturber, sa main fut rejointe par le doigt lubrifié de John.

« Oh John… si proche… » John se pencha et attrapa un téton de Sherlock, il recommença à le sucer, sa main caressant la queue de Sherlock.

« John ! » Sherlock cria, jouissant dans la main de John. John gémit sur le torse de Sherlock, lorsqu'il sentit les muscles internes de ce dernier se contracter autour de son pénis ramolli.

Sherlock entraina John dans un profond baiser. « John. Tu es si bon envers moi. »

John lui retourna son baiser, en transpirant abondamment. « Non Sherlock. Tu es bon envers moi. »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et déplaça ses lèvres sur la nuque de John, en aspirant doucement, faisant s'échapper un gémissement torturé des lèvres de John.

John se cambra et sa bite ramolli sorti de Sherlock. Ce dernier gémit en sentant John quitter son corps.

John souri à Sherlock. « Ecoute, Sherlock. Je suis au-dessus de toi. Plus grand. »

Sherlock ricana. « Oui bien sûr que tu l'es. Pour une fois. » Il sourit « On a mis le bazar. »

John haussa les épaules. « C'est notre appart. »

« On devrait faire ça plus souvent. » dit Sherlock en souriant « C'était fantastique ! »

« Je suis d'accord ! » John embrassa la joue de Sherlock. « Tu viens te laver avec moi ? »

« Volontiers » Sherlock hocha la tête et embrassa John.

John lui répondit. « Baise quotidienne » il rit.

« Je pourait me contenter d'une baise quotidienne » Sherlock sourit « Mais tu sais, on pourait éviter le bazar en nous baisant sous la douche. »

John rit « Tu veux donc prendre une douche ? »

« Oh, mon dieu oui ! Avec toi ! »

John souri. « Ca à l'air formidable pour moi. » Il descendit de Sherlock mais ses jambes n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord. Il trébucha et oscilla avant de retomber sur le canapé.

Sherlock l'enveloppa dans ses bras. « Ça va ? »

John souri, embarrassé. « Oui. Mes jambes sont juste un peu branlantes. Ça m'arrive après une baise d'enfer. »

Sherlock rit. « Je suppose que je suis donc une baise d'enfer. »

John sourit « Définitivement une baise d'enfer. »

Sherlock sourit. « La meilleure que j'ai eu. »

Le sourire de John s'élargit. « Tu en veux une autre ? »


	2. Round 2

**Say That One More Time**

 

« Tu en veux une autre ? » Avait demandé John, tout sourire.

Sherlock sourit. « Oh mon dieu, oui. » Comment pouvait-on refuser une autre partie de baise avec Sherlock ?

John fit un petit sourire en coin assorti à celui de Sherlock. « Douche ? »

« Douche. Oui. » Sourit-il.

John se leva lentement, en testant ses jambes.

Sherlock se leva et mit le bras de John sur son épaule. « Tu peux me dire comment tu va tenir debout sous la douche ? »

John sourit. « J'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider. »

« Evidement. Je vais le faire. »

Le sourire de John s'élargit. « Avec ta queue dans mon fondement ? »

Sherlock embrassa la nuque de John. « Oh oui. Tu le veux ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

John frissonna, son désir alourdissait ses paupières. « Mon dieu oui. »

Sherlock l'embrassa. « Alors c'est parti »

John l'embrassa en retour, puis souri. « Je suis amoureux du seul détective consultant au monde. »

« Et je suis amoureux de mon blogueur. »

Le sourire de John s'agrandi encore, ses joues se colorèrent de rose. « Ton blogueur t'aime vraiment beaucoup. »

Sherlock embrassa son front. « Mon dieu tu es formidable. Tu peux marcher ? »

John acquiesça alors qu'il rentrait dans la salle de bain. « Je pense. »

« Bien. Tu va avoir besoin de tes jambes. »

John rit. « Tu pari. » Il se pencha et fit couler l'eau.

Sherlock dégustait le corps nu de John. La cicatrice de son épaule avait l'air douloureuse, même si elle était guéri depuis longtemps. Sherlock se rapprocha de John, en fixant méchamment l'étoile. Ce n'était pas la seule cicatrice de John, mais c'était la pire. L'inquiétude inonda l'esprit de Sherlock et il maudit silencieusement tous ceux qui avaient blessé John.

« Sherlock ? » John le regardait, inquiet.

« Ces cicatrices … elles te font mal ? »

John haussa les épaules. « Non, plus maintenant. Aucune sauf ma jambe, et pour elle tout est dans ma tête. »

Sherlock enlaça John par derrière et embrassa son épaule balafrée. John souri.

« Tu sais, tu es un amoureux parfait Sherlock. »

« Que personne ne le sache. C'est juste pour toi. »

John souri. « OK. » Il se retourna et embrassa l'épaule de Sherlock, incapable d'atteindre sa tête. Il se glissa sous la douche, Sherlock le suivit, tirant sur le rideau.

John souri. Sherlock embrassa John, d'abord sur les lèvres, puis sur la nuque et sur sa clavicule. John frissonna de plaisir, et Sherlock glissa sur le torse de John, embrassant doucement ses cicatrices. John rougit, l'eau glissait en continu sur sa peau. Sherlock fut légèrement surpris de découvrir un John assez musclé, probablement grâce à l'armé. Sous ses pulls il avait l'air grassouillet. Peut-être que c'était voulu. Sinon et bien les pulls le grossissaient.

Sherlock remonta et commença à sucer le cou de John, ce qui fit gémir John. « Sherlock … »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse John ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Je vais prendre soin de toi. »

John souri. « Je veux que tu me lave, je veux que tu me baise et après je veux aller dans ta chambre et dormir avec toi pendant des heures et des heures. »

« Je peux faire ça. » Sherlock souri et attrapa un gant de toilette et le savonna. John souri.

Sherlock fit descendre le gant de toilette sur la poitrine de John, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de la queue de John. John frissonna, en gémissant lentement. « Sherlock … »

Sherlock souri. « Désolé John. Pas tout de suite. »

John se retourna et se pressa contre Sherlock. Il mordit le téton de Sherlock gentiment, en sourient. Sherlock haleta. « John … » il essayait de gronder. « Je suis au-dessus cette fois, tu te rappelles ? Sois sage ! »

John acquiesça.  _Mon dieu c'est sexy_. Sherlock poussa John contre le mur, dos à lui. Il caressa les fesses de John, en lui mordant l'épaule, en faisant attention à na pas le faire saigner. John haleta, se cambra, son postérieur heurtant l'aine de Sherlock.

Sherlock agrippa les hanches de John. Il fit rouler les siennes très lentement, en pressant son membre contre l'ouverture de John. John gémit, se pressant contre Sherlock.

« Mon dieu Sherlock, s'il te plait. » murmura John, incapable de hausser la voix. « S'il te plait. »

Sherlock frissonna. Il poussa un doigt à l'intérieur de John, le bougeant doucement. Il entendit les gémissements de John, et il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose de plus excitant de sa vie. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt, en faisant des mouvements de ciseau pour habituer John.

John siffla. C'était sacrement bon. Puis,  _ouch_  ! Ce deuxième doigt poussé trop vite, l'écartant, le fit tressaillir. Sherlock ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, trop accaparé par la tension ambiante. John frissonna. « Sherlock, s'il te plait. »

Ensuite ce fut douloureux. John le sentit à travers lui, comme si son corps et son âme était arrachés en deux, puis réunis grâce aux mains douces de Sherlock, qui caressaient son dos doucement, en murmurant de douce chose à son oreille.

Sherlock senti une chaleur se répandre à l'intérieur de lui. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête une seconde, pour qu'il puisse ressentir. Le bonheur. Mais il entendit le gémissement de douleur de John, et il sut qu'il avait été trop rapidement. Il passa et repassa ses doigts dans le dos de John. « Ca ava aller, amour » murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de John. « Je sais que ça fait mal. Je suis là. Je ne bouge pas. Chut.»

John revint à lui. Maintenant qu'il était habitué aux tiraillements, aux sensations étranges de sa croupe, il pouvait se détendre. Il posa ses bras sur le mur de la douche et lentement poussa en arrière. Il entendit un grognement étouffé et sut que Sherlock avait aimé.

« Je suis prêt Sherlock » dit-il, laissa sa tête reposer dans ses bras. « Juste … sois doux »

Sherlock acquiesça contre l'épaule de John et très lentement commença à bouger. Il bascula lentement, poussant John avec lui pendant près d'un minute, puis il tenait John immobile, rentrant et sortant de son blogueur, en prenant de la vitesse.

John gémit lorsque Sherlock bougea. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie. « Bon sang, Sherlock … Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais fait ça. »

Sherlock souri. « Je ne l'ai jamais fait. »

« Alors comment par l'enfer peut tu être si sacrement … aah … bon comme ça ? » gémit-il.

Sherlock mordilla l'épaule de John. John tressailli, mais ne cria pas. Il frissonna lorsque Sherlock fit courir ses ongles sur son dos. John se cambra, ce qui inséra jusqu'au bout la queue de Sherlock en lui. Tous les deux gémirent.

Sherlock bougea plus vite, serrant les dents. Il enroula un bras autour de la taille de John, le retenant, et l'autre se glissa jusqu'à la virilité de John. Il caressa la queue de John sur le même rythme qu'il le pénétrait. Mon dieu que c'était bon. Sa tête était pleine de John., tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir c'était l'étroitesse de John, la chaleur de John, la pression … Il laissa échapper un lourd gémissement lorsqu'il vint à l'intérieur de John. Il caressa John de plus en plus fort.

John gémit plus fort. La main de Sherlock faisait des merveilles sur sa queue et il contenait tout juste son orgasme. Puis il senti la semence de Sherlock en lui. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il jouit dans la main de Sherlock. En criant « Sherlock ! »

Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires pour que les deux hommes se remettent de leurs orgasmes. Sherlock embrassa le dos blessé de John. « Je suis désolé John … je ne pensais pas … » Il toucha les égratignures faites par ses ongles et par ses dents.

John lui sourit. « Ne t'inquiété pas par rapport à ça. C'était parfait. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! » John souri. Sherlock sorti doucement de John. John gémit. « Mon dieu, je vais être endoloris demain … » Il sourit. « J'aime ça. »

Sherlock rit. Il se lava les mains dans la cascade d'eau qui se déversait du pommeau de douche. Eau qui était devenu froide sans qu'il y prenne attention.

John se lava, puis Sherlock y passa. C'était doux, c'était agréable. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la douche ils se séchèrent l'un l'autre. John insista pour sécher avec sa serviette les cheveux de Sherlock et ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la touffe que devenait les cheveux de son amant après un séchage pareil. Sherlock se remit la tête sous l'eau et refusa que John y touche.

« Viens John. » dit Sherlock après qu'ils se soient sécher. « Allons dormir. »

John acquiesça. Il restait avec difficulté sur ses pieds. Sherlock le souleva doucement et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il étendu John sur le lit, et se coucha à ses côtés, en le recouvrant de sa couette. « Dors John » murmura-t-il, caressant sa joue. « Je serais là à ton réveil. »

Et ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans les abymes du rêve.


End file.
